A New World
by Kingofgames96
Summary: What happens when Emma's brother the Avatar comes home after three years of training. What secrets are both of them hiding? Rated T for some cussing in the later chapters. *A couple of notes I do not own EWW, ATLA or any songs featured in this story. Also this is writen as if Korra never existed.*
1. The Return of the Avatar

Emma: I can not believe he is coming home after three years.

Mr. Alonso: I know it seems like yesterday when the Order of the White Lotus took him for training.

Emma: I can't wait to hang out with him like the old times, I missed Aang.

Mr. Alonso: Now Emma I am sure he just can't go out in public because of who he is.

Emma: *sigh* You're right, being the avatar makes him a huge target.

Mr. Alonso: Here we are at the airport.

*Emma and her dad enter the airport to wait for Aang.*

Emma: Oh where is he?

Mr. Alonso: Be Patient Emma, the plane has just landed.

Emma: Oh okay.

*twenty minutes later*

Mr. Alonso: Well that is everyone, I guess he is not on this flight, Lets go-

Aang: BOO

Both: AHHHHH

Aang : Did I scare you guys?

Both: Yes! Why would you do that.

Aang: I thought it would be fun, that's why.

*The Alonso Family enters the car and drives home*

*The scene changes to the seven where the Sharks are sitting*

Daniel: Have any of you guys seen Emma today?

Tony: I heard she was meeting a guy at the airport.

Daniel: Like a family member or an Ex.

Tony: I do not know, but I thinks it is an ex.

*Tony gets up from the table and leaves in a huff*

Diego: Don't listen Tony Daniel; I think he is jealous of you and Emma dating.

Andi: I got a text from Emma saying she is on her way her with the guy.

Daniel: Good, I can finally meet this guy.


	2. The Arrival

*Emma and Aang are talking outside the seven*

Aang: Do you think they will like me?

Emma: Come on you are the Avatar they will like you, just wait out here.

*Emma enters the seven and sees Daniel looking sad*

Emma: Whats wrong Daniel?

Diego: He thinks your seeing an ex

Emma: An ex?

Daniel: The guy you picked up at the airport

Emma: Oh that's my brother, not an ex

Daniel: Oh thank goodness.

Emma: Yeah let me go get him.

*scene shifts to Tony running away*

I can't even think about Emma having an ex and bringing him here. Isn't it bad enough that she's dating Daniel not me? That's when I walk right into a really slim guy.  
Me: I'm SO sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and-  
Guy: That's alright. I'm Aang, Emma's older brother. Who are you?  
Me: I.. I'm Tony. And I'm leaving. Now. I'm leaving now.  
I start to jog away then I run into Emma.  
Emma: Tony? Are you okay? Have you met Aang?  
Me: Yes to all three. Now I'm gonna go, bye!  
This time I don't run into anybody. I don't know why, but Aang puts me off guard. It's like he has a power I don't or knows something different. He's certainly different. I wonder why.

*Scene shifts to Emma's POV and then into the seven.*

Tony has been acting weird ever since started dating Daniel I wonder if he is jealous.

Emma: Okay guys I present to you Ava-

Aang: I can introduce myself Emma, I am Avatar Aang II and more importantly Emma's older brother

Andi: Ha I dont believe that.

Aang: Oh really you don't?

Andi: That is right I do not believe you.

*Aang begins to bend all four elements at once in the palm of his hand.*

Andi: Okay I believe you now.

Diego: So what brings you to Miami.

Aang: That I can not tell you just yet, but you will learn soon enough.

Daniel: That sound suspicious.

Aang: Trust me I am here to help you, on Saturday come meet me so I can tell you about why I am here.

All: Okay

Diego: Anyways I am Diego and I am a Kanay I can control the elements as well

Daniel: I am Daniel, captain of the swim team the sharks and I am your sister boyfriend

Aang: Well does he know Emma?

Daniel: Know what?

Aang: You are her first boyfriend ever.

*the Panthers enter the seven*

Maddie: Oh look its the sharks and Emma

Emma: What do you want Maddie?

Maddie: I just came to say how hideous you look.

Aang: Back off.

Maddie: Who are you to tell me what to do.

*Aang gets up and towers over Maddie*

Aang: I am Emma's brother.

Maddie: Panthers lets go.

*The Panthers leave and Aang sits down*

Daniel: I have never seen anyone intimidate Maddie like that

Aang: I will put it to you this way nobody messes with my family.


	3. Welcome to Iridium High

*The next day Maddie and the Panthers are talking by their lockers*  
Katie: Why'd you back off Maddie?  
Maddie: I have a bad feeling about Emma's brother  
*Maddie's tablet beeps*  
Sophie: It's a Miss Information update!  
Gigi (on screen): Did everyone see Emma's brother? He is an avatar!  
*shows when Aang showed the elements to Andi*  
Maddie: I KNEW there was something off about him! Panthers, we have some studying to do  
*Emma walks up*  
Emma: What are you guys talking about?  
Panthers: Nothing!  
*Maddie hides the tablet. Emma leaves*

Maddie: Come on Panthers, lets study.

*Scene shifts to Aang and Emma in the hallway*

Emma: Hey Aang

Aang: What's up Emma

Emma: How are you enjoying your first day at Iridium

Aang: It's going good...I think

Lily: Can I see you two right now

Aang: Why and who are you

Lily: I am nurse Lily and Emma's Guardian, now come to my office

Both: Okay

*the three enter nurse Lily's office*

Lily: How many people know you are the avatar

Aang: Only the sharks why

Lily: Well the whole school knows because of Miss Information

Aang: Oh no no no, this is bad

Emma: Why

Aang: People think I am still in training, if they see I am out they will come after me

Emma: Well just use the Avatar State to defend your self.

Aang: Only one problem.

Both: What

Aang: I have not mastered the Avatar State.

*Scene shifts to the Panthers at Maddie's House after school*

Maddie: We need to find something to use against Emma's Brother

Katie: Well maybe what we need is online

Maddie: Panthers start looking

Sophie: What do you suggest we look for

Maddie: First off what is an Avatar

Katie: Found it, the Avatar is the master of all four elements, he or she is to help keep balance and harmony in the worlds.

Maddie: Worlds?

Katie: It says he the link between the physical and spiritual world.

Maddie: Is there anyway to stop him?

Sophie: No he is the most powerful bender in the world if he has mastered the Avatar State

Maddie: And if he has not?

Katie: He can be stripped of his bending, or worse

Maddie: Like?

Sophie: Well if he dies in the Avatar State the reincarnation cycle ends and there is no more avatar.

Maddie: Well we need to destroy the Avatar

Katie: Isn't that a little much.

Maddie: No it is not, no one makes a fool of Maddie Van Pelt.

*Scene shifts to the Sharks at practice*

Julio: That was a good practice guys see you all tomorrow

Diego: So do you guys wanna go to the seven and hang out

Andi: I'm in

Tony: Sounds good

Diego: What about you Daniel?...Daniel

Daniel: Shhh quiet I hear something.

*The Sharks look and see Aang meditating*

Andi: Oh its just Aang

Daniel: Ask him if he wants to wants to come to the seven

Andi: Okay

*Andi walks over to where Aang is and notices something*

Andi: Guys

All: What?

Andi: Get Emma NOW


	4. What Now?

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="color: #000000;"Tony: Why what's the problem?br /Andi: He is not speaking and his eyes have turned blue, blue I tell you! And they are /(Julio walks in)br /Julio: Is everything alright I heard some screamingbr /(All the sharks move over block Aang from view)br /Andi: Yep Coach, everything is all good! (salutes)br /Julio: Ok, just keep it down please (walks out)br /Andi: Oh thank goodness...br /Mac: But now what are we going to do? He is more frozen then when Diego put me in a block of ice!br /Daniel: I'll go get Emma, you guys, make sure nobody finds him, especially The Panthers, odds are if they know he's here, they are going to get back at him for scaring Maddiebr /Mac: Ok!br /Diego: Gotcha covered!br /Andi: On it!br /Tony: We won't let you down captain!br /(Daniel runs out of the locker room)br /Andi: So how the heck do we hide this guy?! Right now he's sticking out like a plant in an apocalypse!br /Tony: That made no sense at all...br /Diego: Doesn't matter, what we need is somewhere to hide him../span /span/span/p 


	5. Danger Awaits

Andi: We could stuff him in a locker!  
Diego: Maybe... anybody have a different idea?  
Mac: I do! We can keep Aang in a stall in the boy's bathroom and lock the door so when we come back I will just crawl under the stall and get him! Plus the Panthers won't find out because they are not boys!  
Diego: Yeah we will save the plan for tomorrow since school is almost over! The Panthers will never find out! (All of them walk away.)  
Maddie: (Maddie pushes open a locker in the middle of Katie and Sophie.) Panthers you can open up your lockers now! (Katie and Sophie open up the lockers.)  
Maddie: Now we can get Aang back for what he did to us since we now know where he is!  
Sophie: Where is he?  
Maddie: The bathroom you ding-head!  
Sophie: Oh yeah!  
Katie: But how will we get in? Were GIRLS!  
Maddie: A spell to disguise us as boys!

*Scene goes to Mac,Tony and Diego taking Aang into the bathroom*

Tony: Man he is heavy

Diego: Well he is pretty buff

Tony: Mac you sure this will work?

Mac: I am 110% positive this will work

*The Sharks leave and the scene shifts to Aang in the spirit world.*

Aang: Where am I?

Roku: You are in the spirit world

Aang: Avatar Roku why am I in the spirit world

Roku: You are in danger

Aang: What do you mean?

Roku: Well there are two people after you; one is a bratty teenager and the other a disgraced avatar who is also a witch.

Aang: What?!

Roku: If you do not master the Avatar State soon one of them will claim your powers and you will be no more.


	6. First Strike

Maddie: We need to be avenged, turn us into boys so we can get our revenge!  
(They turn into boys)  
Katie: Ok, let's get to Aang before anyone sees us  
(Gigi, aka Miss Information, walks up)  
Gigi: Are you new here? I've never seen you around  
Sophie: We've been here for like ever  
Maddie: What she means is we've been in Miami forever  
Katie: But we're only gonna be here today  
Gigi: Why?  
All: Uh...  
Sophie: I don't know; Katie: Principal's office; Maddie: Pick someone up  
Gigi: Ok well have a good day at Iridium High!  
(Gigi walks away)  
Gigi: I caught everything on camera. I need to go tell Emma

*Scene shifts to Emma in her dad's classroom*

Emma: Where is Aang dad?

Mr. Alonso: He went to go meditate somewhere quiet

Daniel: EMMA!

Emma: Daniel what's wrong?

Daniel: It's your brother he is not moving and his eyes are blue

Emma: Where is he?

*Daniels and Emma's phones go off*

Both: He is in the bathroom

*Scene shifts to the bathroom*

Maddie: Time to get revenge on Aang

Katie: Are you sure about this Maddie?

Sophie: What if he attacks us?

Maddie: We are girls he wont hurt us

Both: YOU TURNED US INTO BOYS

*The stall door fling open and Aang stands up*

Maddie: He is in the Avatar State perfect

*Emma and Daniel run into Gigi in the Hallway*

Gigi: Emma, Maddie and the Panthers turned into boys so they can get revenge on your brother.

*Before Emma could answer a big crash echos through the hallways*

Daniel: It came from the bathroom lets go!


	7. Revelations

*Scene Begins when The Panthers found Aang in the bathroom*

Maddie: It is time to e-

*Aang creates an air blast that sends The Panthers into the wall*

All: OW!

Aang: Maddie Van Pelt you will pay for your sins.

Katie: How did he know it was you?

Maddie: I don't know.

*Right as Aang earthbends all three up Emma and Daniel come in*

Emma: STOP NOW!

Daniel: Emma what's wrong with him?

Emma: He is in the Avatar State and we need to get him out of it.

*Aang's eyes stop glowing once he hears Emma's voice and he falls to the floor*

Emma: What did you do Maddie?

Maddie: How did you know it was me?

Emma: Gigi told me, now tell me what did you do?

Daniel: Both of you stop we need to get Aang help.

*Emma and Daniel lift Aang and take him to nurse Lily's office*

Emma's Dad: What Happened

Emma: Dad what are you doing here?

Emma's Dad: I came to talk to Nurse Lily, why are you here?

Emma: Aang fainted and we do not know why.

Emma's Dad: Did Daniel do something to Aang?

Emma: No dad he just fainted.

*Aang Awakens and sits up*

Aang: What happened?

Emma: You fainted.

Aang: Well I have even bigger news.

All: What?!

Aang: There is an evil witch after me.

Emma: Don't worry I can take her.

Aang: She is also a disgraced Avatar.


	8. War is War

All: WHAT?!

Aang: The worst part is that she is Ms. Torres, the old principal here.

Emma: How we destroyed her.

Emma's Dad: Wait Emma you are a witch and you destroyed her?

Emma: That's not important right now Aang wh-

Emma's Dad: I think it is important, first you lie about dating Daniel and now you lie about having powers, whats next.

Daniel: I think I should go

Both: STAY HERE.

Aang: I hate to break this argument up but lets get back to my problem.

All: Okay.

Aang: Now according to Avatars Roku and Aang I; Ms. Torres split her self into two clones one that just had her witch powers and one that could bend all four elements and cast spells.

Daniel: Which one did we destroy?

Aang: According to Roku you destroyed the clone, the real one is still in Miami somewhere.

*The scene shifts to the Sharks at the seven after practice*

Diego: Whats wrong Daniel you have been pretty quiet.

Daniel: It's nothing.

Andi: Your lying.

Daniel: I am not.

Mac: Cmon man tell us whats going on.

Tony: Did you and Emma have a fight.

Daniel: No and you will find out tomorrow when Aang tell us why he is here.

*The Panthers enter the seven*

Maddie: Where is he?

Mac: Who?

Maddie: Aang where is he I need to talk to him.

Daniel: I don't know where he is.

Maddie: I know they are brutes, so make Daniel and the sharks tell the truth.

All: He is with Emma training

Maddie: Thank you.

Daniel: We need to warn them.

*Daniel texts Emma warning her about Maddie*

*The scene shifts to Aang training*

Emma: Impressive Aang you are really powerful.

Aang: Thanks *Aang is creating fire blast from kicks and punches*

Emma: So why do you need everyone here tomorrow?

Aang: To bring down Ms. Torres once and for all.

Emma: But we can- *Emma gets Daniels text.*

Aang: What?

Emma: Maddie is coming.

*Maddie and the Panthers walk to where Aang is training*

Emma: Why are you here?

Maddie: I am here to apologize.

All: WHAT!?

Maddie: You heard me I am here to apologize, I am sorry.

Emma: You're Lying

Aang: She is telling the truth I can feel it.

Maddie: We are also willing to help you take down Ms. Torres.

Aang: How did you know?

Maddie: I found this at my locker.*Hands Aang a note from Ms. Torres*

Aang: Come to my house tomorrow 10 AM sharp.

Maddie: Okay

*The Panthers leave*

Emma: Are you sure we can trust them?

Anng: Unfortunatly yes. Also tell you're friends to be here at 10 AM tommorow


	9. This is Only the Beginning

*Emma and Aang are sitting in the living room waiting for their friends to show up*

Emma: So what is the plan?

Aang: You will learn soon enough Emma just be patient.

Emma: Okay

*There is a knock at the door and Emma opens the door.*

Emma: Hey guy come in.

Daniel: Thanks Emma

Aang: Have a seat Sharks.

Maddie: Do not worry the panthers are here.

All but Aang: Yay (Sarcastic)

Aang: Now that all of you are here Ms. Torres is back

Diego: What we destroyed her.

Andi: Yeah how can she be back?

Aang: She cloned her self one just had magic while the other has magic and control of the elements.

Tony: Wait so we destroyed the clone

Aang: Yes and I have reason to believe she will attack at the Semiformal Dance in two weeks.

Mac: What makes you think that?

Aang: Well Emma and I are going to be there, the two people she wants revenge on.

Daniel: So she is in danger again?

Aang: Unfortuntly, this is not the only reason I called you here.

Katie: Well what is the other reason.

Aang: I need all of you to help me bring her down and send her to hell. Now are you in or are you going to be cowards and act like this never happened.

*The room remains silent*

Aang: I see I guess I ha-

Diego: I am in us Avatars and Kanays have to stick together.

Andi: I am in

Mac and Tony: We're in

Maddie: The Panthers will help.

Daniel and Emma: We will help you.

Aang: Let's get it started, now Diego come with me.

Diego: Why?

Aang: I need to teach you how to master your powers.

Diego: Okay.

*Aang and Diego leaves the area*

Emma: What did you do Maddie?

Maddie: What do you mean?

Emma: Why does Aang trust you, did you put a spell on him?

Maddie: No.

Emma: Whatever.

Maddie: Panthers lets go stat.

Emma: I don't trust her Andi.

Andi: Neither do I.

*Aang and Diego are in the backyard training*

Diego: So what are you going to show me.

Aang: New tricks young Kanay.

Diego: Cool.

*Aang starts to create lightning*

Diego: WOAH! you can create lightning

Aang: Yes and Kanay's can as well it just requires consentration. *Aang shoots lightning off*

Diego: So how do you do that?

Aang: Just focus on breathing and bring your chi to your arms and shoot it out, just becareful.

Diego: Okay. *Tries to create lightning and fails*

Aang: It is okay I took me month to get, actually it took a week.

Diego: Like this

Aang: Wow thats impressive.

*Diego shoots lightning off*

Aang: You are doing well pupil.

*Scene shifts to the Witches Council*

Desdemona: Should we intervine?

Agamemnon: He is the ultimate authority over us, he can destroy the council.

Ramona: And more importantly he can destroy the witches relm.

Desdemona: Then we should destroy him if he could do this.

Agamemnon: Has the Fool Moon gotten to you Desdemona?

Desdemona: No it has not.


	10. Author's Note

This is a warning the next chapter in a New World will be an emotional one. There will be key revelations and something no one saw coming.


	11. This is It?

*The scene begins on Sunday morning in the Alonso house*

Emma: Aang breakfast is ready. Aang?

Aang: I will be down there in a bit.

Emma: Are you okay?

Aang: I had a nightmare.

Emma: About?

Aang: I died and I let down the world.

Emma: How did you die?

Aang: I was shot, also you and dad saw it.

Emma: Do not worry I will protect you.

Aang: Thats the problem I should be protecting you not the other way around.

Emma: Will you ever change?

Aang: What do you mean?

Emma: You are so fucking overprotective.

Aang: IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD.

Emma: You do not know whats good for me.

Aang: You need me.

Emma: No I don't and you know what stay out of my life.

*Emma storms out of the room*

Aang: What have I done mother?

*Aang looks down at his mothers photo and has a flashback to when he was four*

Maria: Do not worry Aang I will talk to witches council and everything will be okay.

Aang: But mommy I don't want you to go.

Maria: You will always have me in your memories if I don't comeback goodbye Aang I love you.

Aang: Goodbye Mommy *starts to cry*

*The scenes comes back to the present day and Aang's phones ring.*

Aang: Hello

Diego: What time do you want to train?

Aang: Meet me now we have a lot to discuss.

Diego: Okay i'll be there soon.

*Scene shifts to Emma and Andi talking*

Emma: I can't believe he still thinks I am a baby.

Andi: He is your older brother and he cares about you.

Emma: It just gets annoying.

Andi: Well he is also the Avatar and that carries a lot of responsibility.

Emma: Well I am the Choosen One I don't get a pass.

Andi: What has gotten into you?

Emma: What do you mean?

Andi: You never get angry but now you're so damn rude.

Emma: There is no need to grieve, so Andi needs to leave *Emma casts the spell.*

*The doorbell rings and Emma opens the door*

Diego: Hey Emma where is your brother.

Emma: Hold on.

Diego: Okay?

Emma: Diego is here.

*Aang leaves his room and goes to the living room.*

Aang: Diego have a seat.

Diego: Yes sir

Aang: There is a lot that I have not told you yet about Kanays and Avatars.

Diego: Like what?

Aang: Well for one you can transform into objects.

Diego: Objects?

Aang: Like furniture, pens, a glass.

Diego: That's badass

Aang: That is something I can't do, but I am also able to strip you of your powers.

Diego: WHAT?

Aang: I can also do the same to witches and wizards.

Diego: How can you I thought you were only the link between the spiritual and physical worlds.

Aang: I am also a link within the witches relm.

Diego: So you can take Emma's powers.

Aang: Yes and I was suppose to because she was dating Daniel.

Diego: So what did you do?

Aang: I changed the rules where witches and wizards can date humans.

Diego: is there anything else?

Aang: No I will see you tomorrow?

*The Scene shifts to Monday morning in Iridium High Cafeteria*

Daniel: Whats wrong Emma?

Emma: I got mad at my brother yesterday and we have not talked since yesterday morning.

Daniel: Are you going to apologize?

Emma: Yeah I am.

Daniel: Well I will see you later I have to get to class

*Emma gets up and walks over to Aang.*

Emma: Hey Aang

Aang: Hey.

Emma: I am sorry.

Aang: Oh Emma. *he hugs her*

Emma: You are not mad.

Aang: I could never be m- *Three shots ring out from the other side of the school.*

Mr. Alonso: (Over PA) All Teachers we are on lockdown until further notice. I repeat we are on lockdown until further notice keep ALL students in your classroom.

Emma: What so we do?

Aang: We hide.

Emma: Where?!

Aang: Behind those walls.

Emma: Okay.

*After three minutes of Emma and Aang hide behind the wall, they hear footsteps and then the sound dissappears.*

Aang: Wait here I will check it out.

*Aang gets up and sees a student.*

Aang: Stand down.

Assassin: No can do Avatar *Shoots at Aang.*

Emma: AANG! *She begins to sob.*

Assassin: See you in hell bitch. *starts to run away.*

Police: Miami PD we have you surrounded.

Assassin: Well I have a gun. *pulls out his gun and gets shot to death by the Police.*

Police Officer 1: Where is the ambulance?

Police Officer 2: ETA 20 Seconds.

Police Officer 1: Do not worry you will survive. *keeping pressure on the wound.*

*Aang becomes unconcious.*

Police Officer 1: Where is that damn ambulance?

Paramedic 1: Where is the victim?

Police Officer 3: Right there.

Paramedic 2: Let's get him on the stretcher.

Emma: Will he be okay? *Still sobbing.*

Police Officer 1: I don't know.

*I am sorry if this is too long or it is confusing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be ready for more coming later on today. Also leave what you think Aang's fate will be.*


	12. The Choice is Yours

*Scene begins with Emma and Mr. Alonso at the hospital*

Mr. Alonso: What happened?

Emma: We heard the shots and we hid until he was gone...or so we thought.

Mr. Alonso: Well this is not the first time he has played hero.

Emma: Not the first time?

Mr. Alonso: He was stabbed three years ago when someone attemped to rob me.

Emma: Where was he stabbed?

Mr. Alonso: He was stabbed in the forearm.

*Daniel and Andi walk into the hosptial.*

Daniel: Any update on your brother Emma?

Emma: Nothing yet.

Mr. Alonso: Can I talk to you Daniel.

Daniel: Umm yes sir.

*Mr. Alonso and Daniel walk away.*

Andi: That was weird.

Emma: Andi I just wanna apologize for yesterday I was out of line.

Andi: It's fine I should have never pissed you off even more yesterday.

Doctor: Excuse me where is your father?

Emma: He walked off why?

Doctor: Your brother did not make it.

Emma: What? (She begins to sob)

*The scene shifts to Mr. Alonso and Daniel are talking.*

Daniel: What do you want to talk to me about sir?

Mr. Alonso: I am sorry how I have treated you.

Daniel: It is okay sir.

Mr. Alonso: No it's not because you remind me of me except I was never athletic.

*Mr. Alonso phones goes off.*

Mr. Alonso: Oh no.

Daniel: What is it Mr. Alonso

Mr. Alonso: It's Aang...he is dead.

*The two run and see Emma crying.*

Emma: He is dead Dad...Dead.

Doctor: He passed away at 9:45 AM

Mr. Alonso: I can't believe it first my wife now my son what next?

Doctor: I am deeply so-

Nurse: Doctor, we have a pulse and a heartbeat.

Doctor: He is alive?  
Nurse: Yes and Dr. Andrew is finishing the surgery.

Emma: So he is going to live?

Nurse: Yes and you can talk to him in about two hours or when the anesthetic wears off.

*Scene shifts to Aang room and he is in the spirit world.*

Aang I: Hello Aang

Aang II: Why am I here?

Aang I: Due to the trama you received you almost killed you in fact you did die.

Aang II : I died?

Aang I: Yes but luckly your spiritual will allowed you survive.

Aang II: Do you know whot tried to kill me?

Aang I: Yes but it is complicated.

Aang II: Why?

Aang I: We have pulled our connections in the witches relm and we believe it is Desdemona who hired the assassin.

Aang II: But she is part of the council.

Aang I: I understand but now you have a tough decision to make; strip her of her powers or you lose control of the witches relm.

Aang II: But Desdemona is never like this, unless.

Aang I: Unless what?

Aang II: She is under a spell.

Aang I: From... you don't think.

Both: Torres!

Aang I: What I said early is now void, in order to keep control of the witches relm you must now break the spell Desdemona is under and kill Torres. Now I must go young Avatar good luck.

Aang II: Goodbye Aang.

*Aang begins to awaken.*

Emma: Oh thank God you're alive *she kisses him on the forehead.*

Aang: Where am I?

Nurse: Your in St. John's Hospital and you are recovering from a gunshot wound.

Aang: What in the hell are you doing here?

Woman: What not happy to see me.

**Leave your comment on who the new woman is that visits Aang.**


	13. Love

*The scene picks up at the seven with Diego, Andi, Tony, Mac and Daniel.*

Daniel: I can't believe Aang died but came back to life.

Andi: Maybe he is a zombie now.

Daniel: Really Andi a zombie?

Andi: It just felt right to say it.

Diego: How long is he going to be in the hospital.

Daniel: Emma told me a week, and then he has a month of rehab.

Diego: Well that puts a damper in our plans.

Tony: No doubt.

Mac: We should get him something.

Daniel: Like what?

Andi: Money, everyone loves money.

Daniel: How does five dollars from each person sound.

All: Sounds good.

*the scene goes to Maddie's house.*

Katie: I can't believe Aang was shot at.

Sophie: Well he is the Avatar.

Katie: Maddie are you okay?

Maddie: No I am not.

Katie: You have been acting strange after Aang was shot.

Ms. Van Pelt: Maddie do your friends wa-, Whats wrong?

Sophie: I think she is in shock.

Ms. Van Pelt: From what?

Katie: A student got shot today.

Ms. Van Pelt: I think you girls should go home.

Both: Yes Ma'am.

*Katie and Sophie leave the room.*

Ms. Van Pelt: Is it about your father?

Maddie: Yes *a tear rolls down her cheek*

Ms. Van Pelt: Your father died protecting this country and I know it was rough for you. So this brought back bad memories.

Maddie: Yes.

*Ms. Van Pelt hugs Maddie as she crys.*

Ms. Van Pelt: It will be alright.

*The scene goes back to the hospital.*

Aang: Dad, Emma can you give me sometime alone with this person.

Woman: What you don't wanna say my name anymore.

Aang: Not since three years ago.

Emma: I think we will leave you two alone.

*Emma and Mr. Alonso leave the hospital room.*

Aang: What do you want Amanda?

Amanda: I wanna make amends.

Aang: Sure you do?

Amanda: I really do.

Aang: Fool me once shame on you, Fool me twice shame on me.

Amanda: Is this because I cheated on you.

Aang: Yes and it was not only once...It was THREE times.

Amanda: So.

Aang: And you did it at my house.

Amanda: I can see why you are mad ,but.

Aang: But nothing now leave.

Amanda: But..

Aang: LEAVE NOW.

*Amanda runs out of the room crying, Emma and Mr. Alonso come back into the room.*

Mr. Alonso: What happened?

Aang: She tried to use me again.

Mr. Alonso: Maybe you should get back with her.

Aang: Dad I love you but are you FUCKING crazy, she cheated on me...THREE TIMES.

*There is a knock at the door.*

Aang: Amanda I am not sorry, so just GO.

Andi: Who's Amanda?

Aang: Oh My God I am sorry, I thought you were my ex.

Andi: No.

Daniel: Anyways we got you something to make you feel better.

Aang: Oh what is it?

Daniel: This. *Hands Aang the card.*

Aang: Aww thanks guys *Opens the card and finds the money.*

Daniel: I hope you enjoy it.

Aang: I do *laughs*

*the nurse comes in with flowers and balloons.*

Nurse: These are for you sir and visiting hours are over, so I am going to ask you to leave.

Emma: See you tomorrow.

Aang: Okay Night.

*Aang grabs the card from the flowers and starts to read it.*

Aang: I have been admiring you from a far and it's time to start this spark. Sincerely your Secret Admirer.

*Suddenly the Witches Council Appears.*

Agamemnon: You wanted to see us Avatar.

Aang: Yes.

Desdemona: Why?

Aang: One of you is a traitor.


	14. The Contest

I am looking for some one to create a original character in A New World. It must be a female and it will be Aang's new Secret Admirer from chapter 13. You will receive full credit for the idea.


	15. Love at First Sight

Desdemona: How dare you accuse one of us being a traitor.

Aang: Well one of you is under a spell.

Agamemnon: How do you know.

Aang: Avatar Aang told me.

Ramona: Well who is the traitor?

*Aang makes a gesture and points at Desdemona and she falls to the floor.*

Both: WHAT DID YOU DO?!  
Aang: I broke a spell she was under.

Agamemnon: Who put the spell on her.

Aang: Ms. Torres

Desdemona: What happened, Aang why are you in the hospital.

Aang: I was shot and don't worry about the details.

Ramona: You should get some sleep, lets go guys.*The council leaves.*

*One week later. The Sharks and Emma are decorating Aang's locker.*

Tony: Are you sure he is going to like this?

Emma: I am sure.

Andi: I think we went overboard with the glitter on the card.

Emma: No we didn't

Diego: Here he comes.

*Aang comes over to his locker.*

Sharks: Welcome back Aang.

Aang: Wow guys you shouldn't have.

Andi: It was Emma's idea.

Aang: Is that chocolate in my locker.

Daniel: Yeah why?

Aang: It's my weakness.

Daniel: We are going to be in the cafeteria studying if you need us.

Aang: Okay.

*Aang is putting his books away when he hears something.*

Girl 1: What do we have here, is this your diary.

Girl 2: I think it is Amy.

Amy: Let's see what we got here. Dear Diary I learned the new students name and I think he is really cute. Aww Michelle she has a crush.

Tali: Give it to me.

*Michelle shoves Tali and Aang sees it.*

Aang: HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!  
Amy: Fine let's go Michelle.

*the two girls leave and Tali is picking up her books.*

Aang: Here let me help you.

Tali: Okay.

*Aang sees her handwriting and recognizes it as the card from his flowers.*

Aang: You sent me flowers, you're my secret admirer.

Tali: Um I didn't know what to give you so I went with flowers I know it's cliche but.

Aang: But nothing it was beautiful, what's your name?

Tali: My name is Anatolia Torres but I like being called Tali.

Aang: Well you know my name Tali *he begins to laugh*

Tali: Yeah.

Aang: You're really beautiful Tali.

*Scene shifts to the Emma and Andi watching her brother.*

Emma: Who is that.

Andi: I don't know but whoever she is she likes you're brother.

*The scene goes back to Tali and Aang.*

Aang: Do you wanna hang out this weekend.

Tali: Um um sure.

Aang: Cool.

*Aang kisses Tali on the cheek and she begins to blush.*

Aang: See you later Tali.

Tali: Oh okay.

*Scene shifts to Mr. Alonso and Tali's Mom talking.*

Mr. Alonso: So you are applying for the Vice Principal postion.

Veronica: Yes sir.

Mr. Alonso: So I see you have a master degree in Education Administration.

Veronica: Also I am sending a daughter here and my son is the swim team coach.

Mr. Alonso: Well I believe you are qualified so you can start tomorrow.

Veronica: Thank you sir.

*Veronica leaves and begins to laugh evilly.*

Veronica: So it begins. *She looks down at a picture of Aang and Emma.*

All credit for Tali goes to EWWfan101 for her creation. Also this a shout out to EWWfan101 for being a good fan and inspiring my writing so thank you.


	16. More than Friends?

*The scene begins with Tali, Veronica and Julio eating dinner.*

Veronica: So Tali how was school?

Tali: It was good. Did you get the job mom?

Veronica: Yes so you will have to call me Ms. Torres.

Julio: So you are my boss?

Veronica: Yes Julio I am.

*The scene shifts to Emma, Andi and Aang talking.*

Emma: So whos the new girl?

Aang: Who?

Andi: The girl you kissed on the cheek.

Aang: I didn't kiss anyone on the cheek.

Emma: Not according to Miss Information.

Aang: What do you mean?

*They show Miss Information's blog video of him kissing Tali on the cheek.*

Aang: Okay her name is Tali and she is my secret admirer.

Emma: Awe Aang's gotta girlfriend.

Aang: Quit it.

*The scene shifts to Julio and Tali.*

Julio: So you have a boyfriend?

Tali: WHAT?

Julio: Don't worry I won't tell mom.

Tali: Please don't she would be furious.

Julio: So why do you like him?

Tali: There is just something about Aang.

Julio: Sure.

Tali: What about you and Lily.

Julio: What...I don't like her.

Tali: I have seen the way you two look at each other when she comes over for dates.

Julio: Okay you have a point, but I am going to sleep see you tomorrow Tali.

Tali: Night Julio*She gives him a hug.*

*Tali is walking to her until she notices something on her mother's desk.*

Tali: This is a picture of Aang with an x through it but why?

*She notices photo's of Aang, Diego, Emma, Lily, Maddie, Julio and her. They all have x's though them*

Tali: Mom wants to destroy me.

*****The Scene shifts to Aang writing a note.*****

_I know we only met yesterday but I feel a special bond between us. I am writing this note to see if you want to go to the semi-formal dance with me next week. Love Aang XOXOXO._

Aang: I hope you say yes.

*The scene shifts to the next day at Iridium and Aang slips the note he wrote into Tali's locker.*

Tali: What are you doing?

Aang: AH! I am not doing anything, what are you doing?

Tali: This is my locker.

Aang: Oh yeah it is. *chuckles nervously.*

Tali: Is that a note for me.

Aang: Yeah it is *He hands her the note and she reads it.*

Tali: Yes Aang I will go with you to the dance.

*The scene shifts to Ms. Torres talking to herself while watching her daughter.*

Veronica: Looks like I am going to have to speed up the plan, this Saturday I will destroy the last Kanays, The Chosen One and The Avatar easily. *She begins to laugh evilly.*


	17. Dreams

*The witches council appears Aang's room.*

Ramona: Wake up Avatar.

Aang: What do you guys want?

Agamemnon: It has to do with Tali.

Aang: What about her.

Desdemona: Her mother is after you and her.

Aang: Well I will detroy her when she attacks.

Desdemona: We have been watching her and she will not only be targeting you.

Aang: Who else is she targeting?

Agamemnon: Emma, Maddie, Julio, Lily and Tali.

Desdemona: She wants to take all of your powers to destroy us all.

Aang: How do you know this.

Ramona: We have been watching her and you.

*The council disappears.*

*The scene shifts to Aang sitting in class the next day when the Panthers walk in.*

Maddie: Hello Aang.

Aang: Hello Maddie.

Maddie: Can I talk to you?

Aang: About?

Maddie: Our plan.

Aang: We have to advance it.

Maddie: Panthers can you leave?

Katie: Yeah.

*Katie and Sophie leave the room.*

Maddie: What do you know of my dad.

Aang: You mean Michael.

Maddie: Yes.

Aang: Well I know he and Avatar Aang were close.

Maddie: What else?

Aang: He was a Captain in the US Army before he passed.

Maddie: Can you elaborate on how he passed.

Aang: Unfortunately that is classified information.

Maddie: What do you mean classified.

Aang: The operation him and Aang were on was one of high priority.

Maddie: Well thanks anyway.

*Maddie gets up and leaves the room.*

Aang: Why did I lie to her?

*Scene shifts to Tali sitting alone at lunch; Emma and Andi walk into the cafeteria.*

Emma: Andi that's the girl who is dating Aang, let's go sit with her.

Andi: Do we have to?

Emma: Yes Andi and plus she is new here.

Andi: Fine.

*Emma and Andi take their lunch and sit with Tali.*

Emma: Hey.

Tali: Oh um hello.

Emma: Whats your name.

Tali: My name is Tali.

Emma: Nice to meet you Tali I am Emma Alonso and this is Andi Cruz.

Tali: Um nice to meet you I have to go.

Emma: No wait we wanna know about you.

Tali: I am a very boring person.

Andi: No that's Tony.

*Tony walks up and join them.*

Andi: Speak of the devil.

Tony: Hey Emma, Andi. *Tony looks at Tali and just stares at her.*

Tali: Is he okay?

Andi: I don't know *she punches him in the arm.*

Tony: OW!

Andi: Yup he is fine.

Tony: So what's your name.

Tali: My name is Anatolia but most people call me Tali.

Tony: Nice to meet you Tali I am Tony.

Tali: Guys I am gonna go to the library, I will see you all later.

*As soon as she finishes saying this Aang and Daniel walk in.*

Tali: On second thought I will stay a bit longer.

*Aang and Daniel join the group at the table.*

Aang: Hey Guys.

Emma: Whats up?

Aang: Tali I need to talk to you?

Tali: Um sure.

*Aang and Tali leave.*

Daniel: Are they gonna make out in the janitors closet?

Emma: Really Daniel?

Tony: Yeah why would you say that they are not dating.

Emma: Umm how do I put this nicely.

Andi: Aang and Tali are dating.

*Tony gets up and leaves in a hurry.*

Emma: Nicely Andi nicely.

*The Scene shifts to Aang and Tali in the hallway.*

Tali: I am guessing you know about Veronica's Plan.

Aang: How did you know?

Tali: She is my mom well not really.

Aang: You're adopted?

Tali: I don't like to talk about it.

Aang: I Understand but I have to kill her to save us.

Tali: When you do it I wanna be there.

Aang: Why?

Tali: No one threatens to hurt or kill my boyfriend.

*The start to kiss and Tony see this. The scene shifts to Veronica who summons Tony into her office.*

Tony: Where am I?

Ms. Torres: Think Tony who tried to destroy Emma.

Tony: You Aang is going to destroy you.

Ms. Torres: Not if you help me.


	18. Author's Note 2

I am looking for someone to decide on what 2 songs that Tali and Aang will sing together in the story.


	19. Opening the Gates

Tony: What do you need help with?

Ms. Torres: Destroying Emma, Lily, Julio, Diego and Aang.

Tony: No.

Ms. Torres: You can have Tali all to youself. I saw the way you stared you like her.

Tony: I don't know

Ms. Torres: You know you like Tali, so what do you say?

Tony: I say Deal.

*Tali is sitting by herself in the chorus room afterschool.*

Tali: Don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind

Should have let you fall and lose it all  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie and you're too late

Don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind

Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time and you're too late

Don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind

You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over  
How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I? You were never mine

So don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me, just get your things  
I've made up your mind

Aang: That was beautiful.

Tali: AAHHH!

Aang: I am sorry I did not mean to startle you.

Tali: It's okay, and you thought it was beautiful.

Aang: You sound like an angel, and you look like one.

Tali: Awww you're making me blush.

Aang: Isn't that my job. *gives her a kiss on the cheek.*

Tali: Do you sing?

Aang: Yeah but I don't think I am good.

Tali: Well let me hear you.

Aang: Hand me that guitar.

Tali: Here.

*Gigi starts recording them.*

Aang: Home is where my heart is still beatin'  
I don't know when I'll see her again  
I hate to see her cry when I'm leavin'  
Now I'm a thousand miles away again

And she feels like Carolina, looks like California  
Shining like those New York lights on Broadway  
When she looks back I'm behind her  
I'll always be there for her  
She makes me feel like home's not so far away  
She feels like Carolina

It's hard to understand the way I'm living  
And I know you think I'm never coming home  
But I miss your pretty smile, and I'm coming back in a little while  
But I'm a thousand miles away again

And she feels like Carolina, looks like California  
Shining like those New York lights on Broadway  
When she looks back I'm behind her  
I'll always be there for her  
She makes me feel like home's not so far away

No matter how far I go, you know I can't stop thinking about her  
And there's nothing like the way I feel, the way I feel when I'm beside her  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

She feels like Carolina, looks like California  
Shiny like those New York lights on Broadway  
When she looks back I'm behind her  
I'll always be there for her  
She makes me feel like home's not so far away  
Carolina, California  
Like home's not so far away  
She feels like Carolina, looks like California  
She makes me feel like home's not so far away  
She makes me feel like home's not so far away

*Tali starts to clap.*

Aang: Thank you all you have been a wonderful audience.

Tali: So are we still on for saturday.

Aang: Yes we are.

Tali: Okay. *she begins to grab her bag.*  
Aang: Tali wait.

Tali: Yes.

Aang: I love you.

Tali: I love you to Aang.

*Tali leaves and Aang leaves aswell.*

Gigi: This is gonna make a good story.

*The scene to Ms. Torres and Tony talking.*

Tony: So how do I lure them.

Ms. Torres: Aang and Tali will e going out saturday to the Seven for there *gulps* date.

Tony: Well Diego works at the seven so we only need Emma, Julio and Lily.

*Tali hears Tony and Veronica talking about their plans.*  
Ms. Torres: Don't worry about Julio and Lily.

Tony: Okay. I have to get going Ms. Torres.

Mr. Torres: You can call me Veronica.

Tony: Okay Veronica I have to get going. *Tony leaves.*

Veronica: As soon as everyone else is destroyed I will destroy Tali and claim her powers and I forgot about that Van Pelt girl, oh well.

Tali: I have powers. I don't beli-*she falls in a portal and ends up in Aang's room.*

Aang: Woah.

Tali: What the Fuck.

Aang: Tali what are you doing here.

Tali: I don't know I just fell into a portal and I ended up here.

Aang: I thought only Kanays cou-. YOU'RE A KANAY.

Tali: What I have no powers. *another portal appears.*

Both: AAHHHH!

_**The songs featured are Call me when you're sober by Evanescence and Carolina by Parmalee**_


	20. A Hard Life

*Andi knocks on Emma's door.*

Andi: Hey Em.

Emma: Hey Andi what's up?

Andi: I came to see if I could borrow you're brothers controller.

Emma: Let me guess Zombie Apocalypse V.

Andi: Yup.

Emma: Okay lets get the controller

Andi: Wait.

Emma: What?

Andi: What if he is?

Emma: Eww Andi why would you say that.  
Andi: Hey he is a guy.

Emma: Hey Aang can we...Aang?

*They see the portal close.*

Andi: Woah that was cool.

Emma: Andi we need to find him.

*The scene cuts to Aang and Tali who just fell out of the portal.*

Tali: Where are we?

Aang: We are at the Seven.

Tali: Ugh this is gr-, who is that behind the counter?

Aang: Oh thats Diego he is a fellow Kanay.

Tali: I had a brother named Diego.

Aang: What Happened?

Tali: I don't wanna talk about it.

Aang: Please Tali tell me.

Tali: I will tell you saturday I promise, but I have to go.

Aang: Okay.

*Aang walks up to the counter.*

Aang: Hey Diego.

Diego: Hey Aang can I get you anything.

Aang: No I just have a few questions to ask.

Diego: Okay shoot.

Aang: Are you adopted?

Diego: Yeah why?

Aang: Did you have a sister before you were adopted?

Diego: Yeah Anatolia why?

Aang: I think I found her.

Diego: Really?

Aang: Yes and I will bring her here on our date saturday.

Diego: Goo-, Wait date.

Aang: Yeah, she is really cute.

Diego: Okay.

Aang: Also I need to see if your parents wanna adopt her.

Diego: You can ask them now. Mom, Dad can you come over here.

Diego's Mom: What is it Diego?

Diego's Dad: What's wrong son.

Diego: Nothing, I want you two to meet Avatar Aang II.

Diego's Dad: Nice to meet you young Avatar, what can we help you with.

Aang: When you adopted Diego did you know he had a sister.

Diego's Mom: You had a sister.

Diego: Yes but someone adopted her before I came down to Miami.

Diego's Dad: Well can we adopt her.

Aang: That's up to Tali, but I think she will agree.

Diego: Thanks man for telling us about her.

*The scene shifts to Tali in her room.*

Julio: What's wrong Tali?

Tali: I found out I have powers.

Julio: So you know you are a witch.

Tali: I am a witch as well.

Julio: Oh well now you know you are Kanay and a Witch.

Tali: Why does mom want to destroy me.

Julio: Because she didn't do it ten years ago.

Tali: What?!

Julio: She is the one who massacered your family.

*Tali begins to cry and Julio tries to comfort her.*

Julio: Don't worry it is gonna be over soon.

Tali: *Through her tears* your right she is gonna be destroyed soon.

*Time skip to Aang talking to the witches council.*

Ramona: What do you want now?

Aang: What do you know about Anatolia Torres.

Desdemona: We know nothing.

Aang: You have always been a terrible liar Desdemona.

Agamemnon: She is to bring peace between the witches realm and kanays.

Aang: So she is a witch and a kanay.

Desdemona: Yes and we know you two are going out tomorrow so we will be in the vacinty to protect you to.

Aang: I guess I will see you guys tomorrow.

*Emma and the Sharks enter.*

Emma: So what's going on?

Aang: Tali is a witch and a kanay.

Daniel: So what do we do?

Mac: Yeah all wise Avatar what do we do.

Aang: I DON'T FUCKING KNOW. I am only 16 *Aang starts to cry. The Panthers walk into the room.*

Maddie: Sorry we are la-. What's going on?

Andi: Mac sent Aang over the edge.

Aang: I never asked for this.

Emma: It's okay Aang.

Tony: Yeah not like one of us is trying to kill you.

Emma: Why in the HELL WOULD FUCKING SAY THAT YOU FUCKING IDIOT.

Aang: TRAITOR. *He earthbends Tony to the wall.*


	21. The Storm is Brewing

*Aang enters the Avatar State and send everyone flying.*

Aang: Tony Myers you dare commit treason against the Avatar, for that you will pay the ultimate price YOUR LIFE.

Andi: Emma do something.

Emma: What do you want me to do.

All: Something

*Aang begins to create a fireblast until his eyes stop glowing.*

Aang: No theres no need for more useless violence.

Andi: There is always a need for useless violence.

Aang: Wait a second.

Daniel: What.

Aang: I should still be in the Avatar State but I am not.

Emma: That only means that.

Aang: I am a Fully Realized Avatar.

*Avatar Roku appears before the group.*

Roku: Yes Aang because you showed mercy.

Aang I: Also because you became one with your spiritual self.

*The two Avatars dissapear.*

Aang: There is also something else all of you must learn. It is about my original mission.

Katie: Isn't it to eliminate Ms. Torres

Aang: No it was to steal Maddie's and Emma's powers but it was later droped when I learned I could overrule the council.

Emma: So you lied to me before you got here.

Aang: Yes.

Tony: Can you get me down.

Diego: Let my try. *brings tony down from the wall.*

Aang: Good job Diego.

Diego: You have taught me well Avatar Aang.

Maddie: Wait so you were here to steal my powers.

Aang: Like I said before yes.

Tony: Your using Tali, I have to warn her. *Tony runs out of the room.*

Diego: Your not going to stop him.

Tali: No because I heard everything.

Aang: When did you get here.

Tali: I created a portal, now tell me the truth are you using me?

Aang: We can talk about this tomorrow now every one go. *makes a gesture and everyone dissappears back to there homes except for Emma.*

Emma: I can't believe you were gonna steal my powers.

Aang: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!

Emma: I think I do.

Aang: That's just it you THINK!

Mr. Alonso: What is all this yelling about.

Aang: It's nothing dad.

Mr. Alonso: No I want you guys to apologize NOW!

Both: I'm sorry.

Mr. Alonso: Now off to bed.

*Mr. Alonso leaves the room.*

Emma: I am sorry.

Aang: What happened to us?

Emma: What do you mean?

Aang: We never fought, but now we fight all the time it seems like.

Emma: We are just growing up, anyways good night. *She hugs Aang.*

Aang: I never asked for this.

Maria: But you were born with it.

Aang: Mom?

Maria: Yes son it is me and you must carry this burden no matter who it hurts.

Aang: But I don't want this mommy. *He begins to cry again*

Maria: With you now being a Fully Realized Avatar your powers can't be taken or given up.

*Time skip to Aang at Tali's Locker on friday.*

Tali: Oh it's you.

Aang: I need to tell you the truth.

Tali: Go ahead I will listen *Slams her locker shut.*

Aang: When I got my original assignment to kill Veronica, you were never part of the plan.

Tali: You're just saying that to make me feel better.

*Aang hands her the mission file.*

Aang: Read this hopefully you will believe me.

*Tali reads the file.*

Tali: So I was never suppose to meet you.

Aang: No.

Tali: Then how?

Aang: Fate brought us together *he holds her hand.*

Tali: I am sorry Aang I sh-

*Aang begins to kiss her passionantly.*

Aang: You talk to much sometimes. *They both start to smile.*

Tali: I can't wait for tommorow.

Aang: Neither can I Tali. *they start to kiss again.*

Tali: See you then big boy. *she winks and looks down.*

Aang: What is she looking at? *Looks down and covers his crotch.*

*Scene shifts to Tony and Veronica.*

Tony: The plans are set.

Veronica: Once everyone is in there I will destroy the Seven and take the powers from their lifeless corpses.

Tony: Does that include Tali.

Veronica: What oh no she will be safe. *she is lying but Tony can't tell.*

Tony: Okay good.

*Time skip to Diego and Aang talking when Tali suddenly appears.*

Tali: I want to run away.


	22. Operation Hell

p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Diego: What Why?/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Tali: Because my mom is gonna try to kill the three of us and Emma./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Diego: I will keep you safe./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Tali: No I wanna help Aang stop her./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Diego: She is the one who tried to kill us ten years ago./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Tali: So what I can help./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: Tali you don't know how to control your powers yet./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Diego: Besides where would you go if you were going to run away Tali?/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Tali: With you Diego, so I can learn from you and be brother and sister once more./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: She has a point Diego, you have improved a hundred fold./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Diego: What if Ms. Torres finds out, and kills my family all over again./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: Look you can protect her and here take this./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Diego: What is this?/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: It's something you can use to call me when you need help./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Diego: I suggest you go home and get your stuff./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Tali: Yay thank you Diego!/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"*Tali creates a portal to her house.*/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Diego: How did she do that?/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: Oh yeah Kanays can create portals./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Diego: How do I just think about it?/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: From what I read focus on where you wanna go and the portal will open to take you there./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Diego: Okay let me try it. *A portal opens*/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: You did it./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Diego: I guess I'll see later./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: Yeah see you./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"*Diego leaves and Aang begins to walk away and has a flashback.*/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: How many do you see corporal?/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Corporal: I see three hostiles on thermal./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: Do you see her?/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Corporal: Yes she is bound to a chair./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Michael: What are your orders Avatar Aang?/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: Wait for me and the Corporal Jones to make our way down so we breach and clear the room./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"*Aang and the Corporal approach the door and hear various voices.*/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: Corporal I thought you said there were only three?/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Corporal: There are only three./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: Sounds like a lot more than three./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"*Aang knocks down the door with an airblast.*/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: BREECH AND CLEAR!/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"*People begin to fire weapons towards Aang and his men.*/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: Michael tango on your left. *earthbends a wall around him and the captive.*/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: How are you guys hanging out there?/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Michael: Could be better./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Corporal: Couldn't agree more Captain Van Pelt./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Michael: For fucks sake kid call me Michael./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: Don't worry Mom you will be free soon./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Corporal: SHIT!/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Michael: What happened?/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Corpral: I've been shot. I am not gonna make it./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Michael: Aang are you finished?/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: Yes ,Micheal grab Corpral Jones and lets get back to the chopper./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Maria: Watch out she is around here somewhere./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: Who is she?/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Maria: Tor- *She is shot through the head.*/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: NO!/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Michael: Aang watch out. *Gets shot through the heart.*/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Helicopter Pilot: ETA 30 seconds./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"*Flashback ends and Aang pulls out his phone.*/p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER"Aang: We need to talk, I will be at your house in 10 minutes./p  
p style="line-height: 0.17in" align="CENTER" /p 


	23. The End is Near Part 1

*Tali is putting clothes into a duffle bag until she hears someone behind her.*

Veronica: Going somewhere Tali?

Tali: Yes.

Veronica: Where?

Tali: That's none of your business.

Veronica: As your mother I be-

Tali: You are not my mother!

Veronica: Yes I am.

Tali: You killed my birth mother, and because of that I have been put through abuse and neglect.

Veronica: Well you were suppose to die with them.

Tali: Why didn't you kill me earlier.

Veronica: I needed you to get to Diego but I don't meed you anymore. *Starts to cast a spell but is knocked out by Julio.*

Julio: Cmon Tali lets go before she wakes up.

Tali: Where are we going?

Julio: You are going with Diego and I am going with Lily.

*The scene goes to Aang outside of Maddies house.*

Ursula: Hello Aang.

Aang: Can I come in Ursula?

Ursula: Yes and what brings you here?

Aang: I need to tell Maddie how Michael died.

Ursula: Are you sure?

Aang: Yes I am sure.

Ursula: Maddie Winky can you come down here?

Maddie: What Mother?

Aang: I am here to tell you how your father died.

Ursula: Are you sure you want to hear this?

Maddie: Yes tell me.

Aang: Your father never died with Aang I, he died with me.

Both: WHAT?

Aang: Ursula I thought you knew?

Ursula: No they never mentioned you were there.

Aang: Anyways, he took a shot through the heart with a bullet that was meant for me.

Maddie: What do you mean for you?

Aang: The mission was to rescue my mother and we almost succeded, until my mom and your dad died. The only ones that survived were me and Corporal Jones.

Maddie: That's how he died.

Aang: Yes. I have to go now to get ready for a date.

*The scene goes to Tali and Gigi talking.*

Gigi: So you are my new sister?

Tali: I guess I am Gigi.

Gigi: Your getting ready for date with Aang?

Tali: How did you know?

Gigi: I have been recording you two since you guys met.

Tali: Why would you do that?

Gigi: I am the school gossip.

Tali: I see.

Diego and Gigi's Mom: Tali, Aang is here to pick you up.

Tali: Thank you Mrs. Rudea

*Tali goes down stairs and sees Aang.*

Tali: Aang you look amazing.

Aang: You look really great as well. *Aang notices the scar on her neck.*

Tali: Thanks lets get going.

*Aang and Tali walk to the Seven and they see Emma, Daniel, Maddie and Diego.*

Tali: I know why Diego is here but why is everyone else here

Aang: I don't know, something is not right.

Veronica: You're right Aang.

Aang: Torres I am going to end you.

Veronica: That's what your mother said. Same with your mother Tali.

*Aang takes a battle stance.* Aang: Diego get everyone out of here.

Tali: What no I am going yo help you.

Veronica: Don't worry you will be dead so it won't matter where you are.

*She casts a spell and Aang stops it with earthbending.*

Aang: We need to seperate, Daniel go with Emma, Diego go with Maddie and ill go with Tali.

Diego: I should go with Tali.

Aang: No time to debate *cast a spell to send the four away back to Emma's house.*

Veronica: Oh Avatar where are you?

Aang: Tali go I can take her.

Tali: I am not leaving your side Aang

Aang: What are we waiting for? *Aang gets up and knocks down veronica with a fire blast.*

Tali: We need to go to the ocean so we can corner her.

Aang: Lets go. *Aang grabs Tali and rush off to the cliff with Veronica following.*

Tali: Look were here.

Veronica: Well the two peoples powers I need.

Aang: Lets fight *Aang sends Tali behind a bush.*

*Aang creates several fireblast and sends rocks towards Veronica.*

*Veronica dodges and sends rock flying towards Aang.*

*Aang dodges send a flood of water that hits veronica.*

Veronica: You have been taught well but not well enough. *Makes an air blast that sends Aang to where Tali is.*

Aang: Run.

Veronica: Tali I am going to make you an offer you can't refuse.

This is the first part of a three part finale if there should be sequel leave your comments. Also i am leaving the links to some outfits in this fan-fiction for you to look at.


	24. The End is Here Part 2

*The scene is with Emma, Daniel, Diego, and Maddie inside Emma's home.*

Maddie: What just happened?

Emma: Aang must have casted a spell to send us here.

Mr. Alonso: Back so soon?

Emma: Um yeah we wanted to watch a movie here.

Mr. Alonso: Well I am going out with Nurse Lily and Coach Julio, they want to talk to me about important bussiness.

Emma: Well we will be fine here, Daniel can you make some popcorn?

Daniel: Yeah I can.

Diego: I will get the movie started. *Diego turns on the TV and sees a breaking news report.*

Maddie: Guys your gonna wanna see this.

Emma: What is it Ma- OH MY GOD.

Reporter 1: With our eye in the sky we can confirm three people are standing by the cliff over the Atlantic Ocean.

Reporter 2: We are hearing one of them is Avatar Aang II is that true?

Reporter 1: Yes and the other two are females from what we can see.

*Coach Julio, Lily and the Witches Council bust in.*

Lily: Oh thank God you are safe.

Diego: We need to help them Tali is in Danger

Julio: No they are fine.

Diego: FINE? MS. TORRES IS THERE TO KILL TALI AND AANG. I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE TALI AGAIN. *Diego begins to cry and is comforted by Maddie.*

Maddie: It's okay Diego Aang will ke- *Diego kissed Maddie passionately.*

Agamemnon: So no one wonders why we are here?

Emma: To keep me safe?

Ramona: No...Yeah we are.

Desdemona: And also to ensure no one interferes in Aang's Mission.

*The scene goes back to Aang,Tali and Veronica.*

Tali: Whats the deal?

Veronica: I won't hurt you and Diego if you help me kill the Avatar, so I can claim his spot.

Tali: Deal.

Aang: Tali how could you?

Tali: Guys like you come and go.

*They begin to back up Aang towards the edge and Aang begins to laugh.*

Veronica: Why are you laughing?

Tali: You fell into our trap Veronica.

Veronica: How dare you betray me. *She begins to create lightning.*

*Aang Grabs her and redirects the lightning; He pushes Tali to safety.*

Aang: It's time to end this. *They begin to trade punches and kicks.*

*Veronica creates an airblast that sends Aang back to the edge of the cliff*

Veronica: Any last words?

Aang: Yeah see you in hell you son of a bitch.

*Veronica kicks him off the edge of the cliff.*

Tali: AANG!

*Scene shifts to everyone back at Emma's house.*

Emma: Cmon Aang kill that bitch.

Everyone: Whoa.

Mr. Alonso: Nobody hurts family.

Reporter 1: I believe Aang is talking to one woman.

Reporter 2: Is he begging?

Reporter 1: No and he just got THROWN OFF THE FUCKING CLIFF.

Emma: AANG NO.

Daniel: Calm down Emma I am sure he will be fine.

Agamemnon: If he is not it is up to Tali.

Diego: That's I am going over there to help her.

Emma: Hold on I am joining you Diego.

Agamemnon: I think not *he casts a spell that freezes them.

Veronica: Now with him out of the picture I can finally kill you but first. *She eliminates the news helicopter and begins to back Tali to the cliff.*

Veronica: To thinks I have to destroy the girl I considered my own.

Tali: I was never yours Veronica.

Veronica: For shame Tali. *She begins to wave her hand until.*

Tali: No you don't *Tackles Veronica and starts to punch her.*

*Veronica and Tali begin to trade punches.*

Veronica: You're not going to win this.

Tali: You killed my boyfriend so yeah I am going to kill you.

*Veronica Begins to send rocks flying toward Tali until she redirects them back to Veronica.*

Tali: Like that Veronica.

Veronica: Luck that's all that was.

Tali: Then what do you think of this? *Begins to create fireblast.*

*Veronica dodges and grabs Tali's arm.*

Veronica: It's a shame you have to die like this.

*Veronica is about to toss Tali over the cliff until she feels the ground shaking.*

Veronica: What the hell is going on?

*Aang rises out of the water and is in the Avatar State.*

Tali: You survived?

Aang: It's only water. Now lets finish this *Aang earthbends Veronica so she stuck.*

Veronica: What are you doing?

Aang: Ending you once and for all.

*Aang put one thumb on her forehead and one on her sternum. As soon as he did this Veronica was engulfed by a pure black and Aang is engulfed in a pure white. The pure white color overtakes Veronica and she disintegrates into dust.*

Aang: It's over. Now tell me about the scar on your neck and the scars on your arms.

Tali: How do you know about my scars

Aang: I am very observant.

Tali: I am a very quiet person on my past.

Aang: Cmon you can trust me.

Tali: Okay the scar on my neck came from her when she killed my family and the ones on my arms and back were from foster families who abused me.

Aang: So that's why you wear sweaters and long shirts?

Tali: Yeah.

*Aang starts to take off his shirt and Tali begins to blush.*

Tali: Why are you taking off your shirt?

Aang: To show you something.

*Aang takes off his shirt reveling three large scars.*

Tali: That's why you never take your shirt off when you in gym class like the rest of the guys.

Aang: Yeah I got them from trying to save my mom but I failed.

Tali: I never knew your mom was killed.

Aang: I never liked to talk about it *He starts to cry and Tali hugs him.*

Tali: It's okay Aang.

Aang: Tali I want us to make a deal.

Tali: What is that?

Aang: We stop hiding our scars.

Tali: Deal, so do we go home.

Aang: Not yet I still owe you a date. *They begin to kiss.*

Tali: Cmon I know this nice little restaurant downtown.

*Two hour time skip to Emma's house.*

Diego: I am so going to kill Ms. Torres.

Emma: Same here.

*Diego's phone goes off.*

Daniel: What is it?

Diego: It's from Tali. She is at a restaurant with Aang and they killed Veronica Torres.

Agamemnon: Well our work here is done, let us go. *The Witches Council leave.*

Julio: Well I guess now is a good time Lily.

Lily: A good time for what? *Julio gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring.*

Julio: Lily will you marry me?

Lily: Yes Julio I will *She begins to cry.*

*Time skip to the day of the Semi-formal Dance.*

Lily: You girls look beautiful.

Emma: Thanks Lily.

Maddie: I know Emma is going with Daniel, Gigi With Tony, Mac with Andi and I am going with Diego, so who are you going with Tali.

Tali: Are you serious?

Maddie: I am just kidding Tali.

*The boys make there way downstairs.*

Tali: Where is Aang?

Diego: Hold on, ready boys.

All: Yes sir

Diego: All hail Avatar Aang II.

*Aang makes his way around downstairs and stands next to Tali.*

Mr. Alonso: Let the parents get a couple of picture before you all go.

*Time skip to the dance.*

Tali: OMG they are playing Timber.

Aang: I've never seen you so girly.

Tali: Are you gonna keep talking or are we going to dance?

*Aang and Tali start to dance.*

Daniel: Remind you of a certain couple?

Emma: Yeah Maddie and Diego.

Daniel: Oh I thats not what I was thinking.

Emma: I am just kidding Daniel, they remind me of us. *They begin to kiss.*

Andi: Hey there are people who are trying to keep down their food here.

Daniel: Sorry Andi.

Andi: Yeah yeah.

Emma: Well lets go dance.

*Time skip halfway through the dance.*

Tali: I have never seen you so winded.

Aang: I have never had a such a good time at a dance.

Tali: I have never been to a dance.

Aang: Well I am glad I am your first and I have got a surprise for you.

Tali: I don't know if I will like it.

Aang: Trust me you will. *kisses Tali on the cheek.*

Mr. Alonso: Here to perform a song for your pleasure is Avatar Aang II.

*The crowd cheers and applauds.*

Aang: Thank you this song is called Todo Mi Amor Eres Tu or I Just Can't Stop Loving You and this is for a very special young woman in the Audience she knows who she is.

Aang:  
Como la brisa tu voz me acaricia y pregunto por tí  
Cuando amanece tú amor aparece y me hace feliz  
Ay, me conoces bien y sabes también  
I'm so proud to say: "I love you!"  
Tú me haces sentir deseos de vivir,  
Junto a ti por siempre, tú amor es mi suerte!  
I hear your voice now  
You are my choice now  
The love you bring, oh no  
Porque me has dado algo sagrado con tu pasión  
Ay, me conoces bien y sabes también  
I can't live my life without you  
Y cuando no estas no hay felicidad  
Mi vida no es vida si tu te vas!

I just can't stop loving you  
Todo mi amor eres tú  
And if I stop then tell me just what would I do  
I just can't stop loving you!

At night when the stars shine  
I pray that you are mine  
Our love is true  
When morning awakes me  
Will you come and take me away from you  
Girl, soy joven, lo sé, pero siento que  
Te quiero y solo y solo vivo por ti!  
Me conoces bien y sabes también  
Que yo no puedo vivir if that gets me with you

I just can't stop loving you  
Todo mi amor eres tú  
And if I stop then tell me just what would I do  
Todo mi amor eres tú  
Todo mi amor eres tú  
Cuando no estas, no hay quien me de lo que das tú!  
I just can't stop loving you!

We can change all the world tomorrow  
We can sing songs of yesterday  
Y diremos adiós a la tristeza  
Es mi vida y quiero estar junto a ti!

I just can't stop loving you  
I just can't stop loving you  
And if I stop, then tell just what would I do!  
I just can't stop loving you!

*As soon as he finishes everyone starts to clap and Aang brings Tali up to the stage.*

Aang: This is the special woman Anatolia Rudea. *They begin to kiss.*

The song featured is a cover of Michael Jackson's I Just Can't Stop Loving You by Toby Love.


	25. The End

*Time skip to 3 years later Tali's Family and Aang's Family are at dinner.*

Diego: Hey thanks for taking us out.

Tali: Yeah this must cost a fortune.

Aang: There is a special reason I am doing this. Excuse me if I can have your attention.

*The table goes silent.*

Aang: Tali we have been dating since high school and there is something I need to ask you.

*He pulls Tali up and gets down on to one knee.*

Aang: Tali will you be my wife.

Tali: (Crying) Yes Aang I will.

Mr. Alonso: I present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Alonso

*Time skip to a year later.*

Tali: Oh i'm nervous Julio.

Julio: Of?

Tali: I don't know tripping or humiliating myself.

Julio: You will be fine and I think it's time for us to go.

*Julio and Tali make there way down the aisle to a church full of people.*

Julio: Go on Tali.

*Tali goes stand next to Aang and the ceremony begins.*

*Time skip to the end of the Ceremony.*

Priest: I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride.

*Aang and Tali Kiss and exit the church.*

*time skip three years.*

Aang: I can't believe we are going to have our third child.

Tali: I know.

Aang: I hope it's a boy.

Doctor: Well Mr. Alonso you will be having 2 boys they are twins.

Aang: Yes!

Tali: You are such a nerd.

Tali: Touche.

Aang: I can't believe this life I have. I wouldn't trade it for anything.

*Well this is the end of A New World. If you have any idea for a sequel or wanna see me write a different story just leave your reviews and thank you for reading.*


End file.
